Trinity
by Karma22
Summary: The words can't break your bones, so I release them in a song, unbelief get out my head, You can't win cause I'm not dead. Puck turns to the only people who can understand him now. This is a re-release of this story!


**_Trinity- by Karma_**

**_I don't own the song, Paper Tongues owns it. I am just borrowing it for the story because I think that it is perfect for Puck. For the sake of the story, Puck wrote the song. In the story, the song is acoustic, but you can find the acoustic version I used for inspiration on kfma(dot)com under their downloads section. If you're anything like me, it helps set the mood of the story if you listen to the music featured. If you haven't heard of the band, check them out because they are just fantastic. Just use your imagination. I posted a different version of this a few weeks ago, and it didn't get very good reception, so I went back and added to this, rewrote parts, fleshed it out a little. I think it makes more sense now, but tell me what you think at the end and push the button with the pretty green writing on it!  
_**

**_I need to give a shout out to my great beta Charmedfan90. They have been so patient with my pushiness, and have really helped this story grow. Thanks a million!  
_**

**_This is after "Sectionals", so pretty much no one is talking to Puck._**

* * *

Puck was sitting on a chair in the middle of the empty choir room, strumming his guitar. He looked like he was in his own world as he started to play a melody on the guitar.

_Oh I, Oh I, Oh I, Oh I, Oh I, Oh _

_You got a way of living, your ways, hey I want that,_

_I try to live my life for the people who need a come back!_

_There's too many problems to think that you could fix me,_

_My name is called the world & I'm dying of unbelief see_

_I'm the kind of person who's strong & wants to react... _

_So feel me when I fight for the cause of bringing Hope back_

_Don't ask me where I'm going, Cause I could never prove that_

_But I do have something to say_

He looked up to see Rachel standing in the door of the room, silently watching Puck. He looked back down at the guitar, the emotion in her eyes too much for him to take. He felt like if he kept looking at her, he would drown in her eyes and he was barely hanging on as it was. He sang the next part with all of the feeling in his heart.

_I am reaching from the depths of my soul,_

_Hear me pleading, I'm a child I'm the poor_

_I am needed to draw on your virtue_

_Believing...._

_Trinity, don't say good bye, hey you know that_

_Time after time after we will surive,_

_that's why I'm still alive_

_Oh I, Oh I, Oh I, Oh I, Oh I, Oh I,_

_Love & action takes the widow with her lose, _

_and true commitment take the orphans_

_Paying their cost, _

_We're just broken vessels pouring out our wine, _

_Our days a numbered, but yet still_

_we walk this line._

Puck was so focused on the song, he didn't notice Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Tina come in and stand behind Rachel. Mercedes opened her mouth to say something, but Kurt motioned her to shut up. He wanted to see where the song was going. He didn't think that the newest pariah of McKinley High had the kind of emotion that he was seeing here today. He wanted to see what Puck-no Noah had to say in his song.

_I am reaching from the depths of my soul,_

_Hear me pleading, I'm a child I'im the poor_

_I am needed to draw on your virtue_

_believing...._

_Trinity, Don't say good bye, hey you know that_

_Time after time after we will survive,_

_That's why I'm still alive_

_Oh I,Oh I,Oh I,Oh I, Oh I, Oh I,_

_The Words can't break your bones, so I release them in a song,_

_Unbelief get out my head, You can't win cause I'm not dead._

_Prison step aside, cause It's time for us to rise_

_All my people under fire, You can bet this time that I will survive._

_Trinity...Don't say good bye, hey you know that_

_Time after time after we will survive,_

_Trinity...Don't say good bye, hey you know that_

_Time after time after we will survive,_

_That's why I'm still alive_

_Oh I,Oh I,Oh I,Oh I, Oh I, Oh I._

Puck held the last note of the song on both his voice and on the guitar. He had a faint sheen of tears in his eyes, and when one of the tears overflowed he silently wiped it away with the back of his hand. When all was silent in the room again, he heard quiet clapping coming from the front of the room. He looked up to see the original Gleeks in front of him. They could immediately see the mask of Puck slam down over the vunerable face of Noah.

"That was really beautiful, Puck." Tina finally said with Artie nodding his head.

"I had no idea that you could write songs that well," Rachel said, "You're really good."

" Yeah, well doesn't take some kind of genius to write a song or put it to music. Do you gleeks need the room for something?" Puck asked, getting up from the chair to put the guitar back into it's case, supretistiously wiping at his eyes while his back was turned. No way in hell was he going to let the Gleeks see him crying. He would rather walk across red hot coals barefoot.

"No, we just all eat in here. We like to sing sometimes while we're eating, so we eat in here so no one bothers us about the singing. " Rachel said. The others started to move some of the chairs around while she talked.

Puck just stood there for a second and then nodded. He gathered up his backpack and headed for the door.

"Puck, do you want to join us?" Mercedes asked when Puck was almost to the door. Puck turned around and started at the five kids sitting in a circle of chairs now.

"Why would you guys want me to join you? Don't you hate me like the rest of the school?" Puck burst out, his pain over the Quinn/Finn/Puck baby drama coming through. "Why would you be nice to me, when I have never been nice to any of you?"

"Because, you can't be all badass if you wrote such a beautiful song. And maybe you want to talk about what's going on. Everyone knows Quinn and Finn's side of the story, but what's yours?" Rachel said softly, as if using a loud voice would spook Puck into leaving.

"Besides, it not like you have that many friends, and you look as if you could use a few." Artie spoke up.

Puck ran a hand over his mohawk, thinking about what the wheelchair bound kid said. "Why aren't you judging me? I screwed up. I got my best friends girlfriend pregnant. Lied about it for months. You should all hate me." Puck said.

"Those who live in a glass house can't really cast any stones, or something like that." Tina said. "Besides, you've changed. You don't slushie us any more, you don't throw people in dumpsters anymore either. This whole thing has changed you for the better, and we like it, even if your real friends don't."

"What real friends? Mike and Matt won't talk to me, they think that I have betrayed Finn in the worst way possible, and they're right. The football team only wants to know how Quinn was in bed. Of course, the Cheerios think that suddenly I have just become the Invisible man. They don't even acknowlege that I am even in the building." He said, as he pulled up a chair to the circle. "All that I have wanted from the time Quinn told me she was pregnant was to step up to the plate. You know, be the baby's father. The one thing that came to mind was 'I will not be my father. I won't abandon this child of mine the way my dad did.' But she wouldn't let me. She just called me a Lima Loser and said that even if the baby came out with a mohawk, she would claim until her dying day that the baby was Finn's."

"But you at least tried, right?" Kurt asked. "You've tried paying the bills and what not, right?"

"Yeah, but she only accepted it when she had no other choice."

"But the point, Noah, is that you tried. Do you love the baby?" Mercedes asked, her normally brash manner subdued in light of the conversation.

"Yeah. I've never even met the squirt, but I know that I love her. I know that I can't be a father to her, I just don't want her going through life thinking that i have abandoned her. I also don't want her thinking that her father is a Lima Loser." Puck said. "Alright, enough of this pussy talk, let's talk about something else." Everyone laughed, easing some of the tension that had come into the room during the heavy talk. Soon the talk turned to what the latest movie playing at the Cineplex was and what the newest trends in clothing were turning out to be.

Puck just sat back and let the conversation flow over him until he noticed Rachel staring at him. They smiled at each other at the same time, and Puck felt as if an understanding had passed between them. The never friends thing flew out the window for the two of them. When the lunch bell rang, the Gleeks gathered their things and started heading for their next class. Puck was headed out behind Tina and Artie, when he felt a small hand on his arm. He looked down to see Rachel attached to his arm. She stopped him and the told him, "It does take something special to write music, especially when it has as much emotion as your song does. Just remember that. You are someone special, and you aren't a Lima Loser." While Puck stood there stunned at what Rachel had just said to him, she slipped out of the room to go to her next class. He finally moved when the final warning bell rang, her words still circling in his mind.

After that day in the choir room, you saw Puck with the original Gleeks and you never saw him with any of his old group of friends. You saw them walking through the hallways together, you saw them hanging out at each others houses. When Quinn finally had the baby and gave it to the adoptive parents, the Gleeks converged on Puck's house with junk food and movies to take their minds off of what was going on at the hospital. And when Puck broke down and cried when Santana sent him a text saying that the baby was born and the adoptive parents had taken her home, all of the Gleeks comforted him and tried to help him forget what had just happened.

When graduation rolled around, no one cheered louder when Puck walked across the stage than the Gleeks. No one was really surprised when Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel and Puck all headed to New York together. Everyone was surprised when Puck put out an album and when the album and the number one single "Trinity" blew up to number one in a matter of weeks. No one thought that he had it in him except for the original Gleeks. Not one of them ever believed that he was a Lima Loser and they worked just as hard to prove it to him as he worked to prove it to them.

* * *

**_Please review and tell me what you think!_**


End file.
